Ultimate Swampfire
Ultimate Swampfire 'is the ultimate form of Swampfire. His first appearance was in ''The Final Battle: Part 2, making it Ben's first ultimate transformation, a reference to Ben's transformation to regular Swampfire in Ben 10: Alien Force, which was his first transformation when he puts on the Omnitrix. Appearance After the induced evolution, Swampfire now appears as humanoid tree with three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue-colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution (as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie), that Ultimate Swampfire shoots out and ignites blue-colored flames that are nearly three times as hot as regular Swampfire's flames. He is the same size as original Swampfire. He has many of the same abilities. He also has the same feet as Swampfire. He now has a blue Heatblast-like face inside a blue bubble. His body is composed of petrified wood. His voice is now slightly deeper than Swampfire. Abilities After his evolution, Ultimate Swampfire's Pyrokinetic and Chlorokinetic abilities are dramatically increased. He cannot regenerate, but he is made out of a lot tougher material (like petrified wood, so it was described) making him more resistant to damage. His speed is unaltered and the same as his original form, but he makes up for it with lethal fire bombs that knocked even Vilgax out cold. He shoots blue flames whereas ordinary Swampfire shoots regular colored fire. These blue flames are hotter and more powerful, as 'blue' flames are hotter in real-life. He also shoots a huge Pyrokinetic beam when he combines his hands together. He also possesses super strength. He probably has the same plant abilities as Swampfire, and is shown to be able to generate a vine from his body to change forms. Plus, he can swim in water as seen in The Final Battle: Part 2. Ultimate Alien He first appears in Ultimate Aggregor where he and his team break in to take out Aggregor's minions, in which he easily defeats them. This is also the first time we see him using his bombs. He appeared a little after that in The Forge of Creation to fight Aggregor. 10 year old Ben stated that he is just a different Wildvine because of their similar look and powers. Ben responded by saying: "Remember when Wildvine did this?", and threw bombs at Aggregor, which sprouted powerful vines that were able to hold him off for a couple of seconds. He is defeated after Aggregor electrocutes him. Appearances Alien Force thumb|300px|right *The Final Battle: Part 2 Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Aggregor *The Forge of Creation ''Translation'' *'''Portuguese: Fogo Fátuo Supremo/ Fatuous Fire Supreme *'Dutch': Ultieme Moerasvuur (Ultieme from Ultimate, Moerasvuur from Swampfire) *'Polish: '''Mega Szlamfajer (Mega - Ultimate, Szlamfajer - Swampfire) *'Italian:' Ultra Fangofiammante (Ultra/ Ultimate, Fangofiammante/ Flaming mud) *'Norway:' Ultimat Myrild *'Bulgarian': Ултра Блатоплам (Ултра/ Ultra, Блато-/ Swamp, -Плам/ Fire) *'Spanish(Latin America):' Fuego Pantanoso Supremo (Fuego Pantanoso - Swampfire ,Supremo - Supreme) *'Spanish(Spain):Fangoso Máximo (Fangoso - Swampfire ,Máximo - Maximum) ''Traducción*portugués ': Fogo fatuo Supremo / Fuego fatuo Suprema**/ b>: Ultieme Moerasvuur (Ultieme de Ultimate, Moerasvuur de Swampfire)**'polaco: Mega Szlamfajer (Mega - Ultimate, Szlamfajer - Swampfire)***'italiano: Ultra Fangofiammante (Ultra / Fangofiammante Ultimate, / barro Flaming)****Noruega ': Myrild*****: Блатоплам Ултра (Ултра / Ultra, Блато-/ Pantano,-Плам / Fuego)*****'español (América Latina): Fuego Pantanoso Supremo (Fuego Pantanoso - Swampfire, Supremo - Supremo)******'Español (España): fangoso Máximo (fangoso - Swampfire, Máximo - Máxima) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '' Trivia *Ultimate Swampfire is in an online Ben 10 3D game called ''Ultimate Crisis. *In a beta Ben 10 action comic cover Ultimate Swampfire appeared to resemble Heatblast, being red, while the napalm shells were yellow. *It has been confirmed, by the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction website, that Ultimate Swampfire cannot regenerate, but is now tougher *Swampfire was the first alien Ben used after the Omnitrix recalibrate, as well as Ultimate Swampfire being the first to be used on the Ultimatrix by Ben. Ironically, the first transformation in the first series was Heatblast, making the first alien he uses on the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix after every stage of its life, a fire related alien. *Of the Ultimate forms, Ultimate Swampfire's physical structure changed much more drastically than the others with the possible exception of Ultimate Echo Echo . *In Ultimate Alien, season 1, Ultimate Swampfire is always electrocuted by Ra'ad s powers. This is proved in Ultimate Aggregor when Ra'ad electrocutes him and again in the Forge of Creation , Ultimate Aggregor uses Ra'ads powers to electrocute Ultimate Swampfire. Gallery Ultimate Swampfire.png|Art of Ult. Swampfire UltimateSwampfire.png|Ultimate Swampfire clipart Ultimate Swampfire Toy!.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire toy Ult_Swampfire.JPG|Cosmic Destruction Gameplay Ultimate Swampfire Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire in Cosmic Destruction 386131050_oult.swampfire.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire in box. Ultimate_Swampfire2.png|Ultimate Swampfire in Alien Force Ultimate_Swampfire CD.png|Cosmic Destruction ulitmate swampfire figure.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire figure|link=ultimate swampfire Ultimate Swampfire-UA-EP10.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire's Ultimate Alien debut UltimateSwampfire2.png ben10uc.jpg|Ultimate crisis Gameplay Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Heroes